


New Motive

by Moonterror



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Motive - Freeform, Multi, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonterror/pseuds/Moonterror
Summary: This is my first time publishing something on here. Should I continue this story, or write something else? Thanks for reading.(Approximate reading time: 9mins30secs
Relationships: Drv3 Characters - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	1. Tenko Chabashira X Fem Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing something on here. Should I continue this story, or write something else? Thanks for reading.
> 
> (Approximate reading time: 9mins30secs

I forced myself to wake up again, pretending it was just another morning. In reality, it was quite the opposite. Only a few days ago had I and the others arrived and been trapped in this.. place. As the ultimate ( ) it was my self- determined job to be the one to keep everyone else happy in these times. I finally got out of bed, pushing the neutral colored sheets and blankets to the side. I walked towards my dark closet and pulled open the doors, revealing my everyday uniform of a white and gold dress with black tights and gloves. I switched my sleepwear with a fresh set of clothes, and mentally prepared myself for the day to come.

…

“Hi y/n!” A familiar bouncy voice greeted me.I replied to my new friend with a simple ‘Good morning’ and a smile. Tenko Chabashira was the only one I’ve properly made a connection with at this new, so-called school. I always find my mood lifting at her comments. 

Today was a day that everyone was especially unsure about. Monokuma announced a new motive, something he called ‘The Pairing.’ He didn’t want to ruin the surprise by giving us too many details, though. As we all filtered into the dining hall, we exchanged mostly friendly glances and greetings. Tenko and I waited beside each other as each and every person took their respective places. Finally, everyone was here.  
“Did everyone have a peaceful and fulfilling night?” Monokuma’s unusually high voice casually made fun of us.  
He knew how disturbed we were by our circumstances, even if not all of us showed it. To no response except a few snickers and gullible smiles, the bear continued  
“Well, I’ve got just the thing to make everything seem much better.” I had heard about the motive, but not what it was. I listened, intrigued.  
“Today I will random select pairs of people and place them in rooms together.”  
A few gasps and suggestive nods between students were caused.  
“I will also give different instructions for every group.” Monokuma continued.  
“Of course I will then leave the room, but the cameras will record your actions..”  
The unease started to grow in the crowd.  
“..and if you don’t do whatever the directions say, it will be considered breaking the school rules.”  
Everyone was confused. 

A few voices piped up, asking what exactly he meant. Monokuma did not tell us, instead something that seemed impossible happened. 

I started to feel a whirring through my body, followed by gradually losing vision. Before I could think about anything, the whirring suddenly stopped and I felt the floor beneath my gray flats change. I kept my eyes closed even after I got my ability to see back, because I was trying to understand what just happened. Did Monokuma.. teleport me? Is that even possible? Probably. Weirder things have occurred here before. I then decided to open my eyes, facing myself with a shocking sight. I looked around the room, white walls and brown wood floors, a red colored-bed and a table with two chairs.  
What in the world is this?  
Subconsciously ignoring the most important part, I took a step closer to the bed, realizing the pattern on the cover was roses. I tried to keep looking, but was snapped out of the dream-like state by the words of a certain girl calling out to me.  
“Hey! Y/n..” Tenko’s voice trailed off, noticing me not paying much attention to her. 

“Oh! I’m sorry! I- what is this..?” I hesitantly asked, not expecting her to know anything.

“Uh, I’m not sure. Let’s try to find out?” She eagerly added. 

“Y-yeah..” 

I started to investigate the room more thoroughly, only to be interrupted a second time. 

Monokuma’s childish laugh echoed through the small room. “Puhuhuh.. this is the last room. There are so many of you, why has no one been killed yet?” The black and white stuffed animal asked rhetorically. “Anyways, the instructions are on the door.” The two of us looked. “Have fun..” Monokuma laughed once again. 

Tenko and I got closer to the door. I started to read aloud.

To the people in this room:  
Welcome to your first motive called ‘The Pairing’  
Each pair has a different room, and a different mandatory activity. If you are in this room, your activity is

I felt something catch in my throat, followed by my heart racing. I didn’t want to accept what was written on that poster board. Tenko was behind me, attempting to peer over my shoulder and read as I did. The dark green haired girl frantically questioned, worrying what made me react so strongly. I stepped aside, allowing her to read the word that I didn’t. She repeated the beginning of the sentence, the same way I did, and stopped before the word. 

I saw her face flush a deep but bright shade, clearly also embarrassed. Oddly, I also thought I saw a quick smirk.

“So..” I awkwardly tried to break the silence.

“Th- This is mandatory..right? We are going to get killed if we..don’t do it?” Tenko's voice imitated my unsure tone.

“Um, yes.. I think so.” I started. “This is so wrong. Why do we have to be here in the first place?” I questioned no one. “Is it really better to agree to do anything Monokuma wants.. than to just die?” 

“Hey, y/n, don’t think about it like that.” Tenko tried. “We will get out of here soon. I know it!” 

I smiled at her optimism. “O-okay.. but what about this motive right now..?” I brought the attention in the room back to the thing we were trying to ignore.

“Um, I guess we have to..” Tenko quietly answered. She gained her energy back. “It will be fine. What do the rules say? Is it any more specific?” 

I glanced back at the rules. “Actually, yes. I’ll read them.”  
I skipped over the sentence that I started before, realizing there was no point in that when I started the next one.

The two people in this room have to have sex with each other until both of them have an orgasm. Any type or position is fine. Remember, the cameras are watching.

I could hear Monokuma’s voice in my head as I read that. I thought about what he said before. Was it really random? I guess that’s the only reason why it is Tenko and I. Or is it? I don’t trust Monokuma to choose anything randomly, but if he didn’t, that means he had a reason..  
I pushed the thought out of my mind. 

I turned around to face Tenko again, us both blushing. 

“I- I guess we should get this over with.” The girl said, suppressing a giggle. 

I made a confused face at her, wondering why she had seemed like she was okay with this, when it didn’t make sense for her to be. She seemed to understand and proceeded to explain. “Wait- I’m sorry if it seemed like I was happy about this. I promise it’s not like that, y/n. It’s” She took a breath. “I think this is probably one of the less bad activities..” 

“I- okay. That makes sense.” I replied. “But..”

“The reason I seemed happy was.. I really like you y/n. I like that I got this activity instead of something horrible that Monokuma probably made someone else do- and I like that I got you and not another person with me. Especially not a degenerate male.” We both chuckled at the last part.

I sighed lightly, and then I smiled, earning a bigger smile from the green eyed girl. I looked at her for a second, and then I thought back to the reason we are actually in this room. “Okay Tenko. I guess we have to do it now.” 

“Y/n, I know this is supposed to cause despair, but I like it a lot. I’ve wanted to do this for a while.”

“Honestly, so have I.” 

—————(NSFW)—————

She stepped forward and kissed me, causing me to put my hands on her hips to balance the green haired girl. I kissed her back, smiling against her thin lips. 

The light in the room suddenly turned off, and two candles appeared on either side of the crimson bed. The cameras. Ugh. It doesn’t matter though.

She pushed against me as we kissed, eventually making me fall backwards on the bed, her falling on top of me. I pulled her close, still kissing and feeling her tongue explore my mouth. Her hands grabbed mine and I let her put them on her butt. I grabbed her body, making the long haired girl moan into my mouth. She slowly starts to pull away, and slides down my height, her thighs now in between my knees. I gasp as I feel her reach up my legs to carefully pull my tights off. I watch her, sensing the lust in her emerald gaze, surprised at her dominance. I felt the thin fabric slide down, revealing my (skin tone) legs. Tenko crawled up once again, this time to rid me of my underwear. I quickly let her do so, observing happily. Without warning, she came back up once again after tossing my (color) underwear off the side of the bed. 

Tenko crouched in between my legs, looking up at me for permission. I nodded briefly, and she smiled and gripped my thighs with her corresponding hands. Before I knew it, Tenko had leaned in and slid her long tongue through my labia. I felt myself starting to whimper and my hands reached for the back of her head. I lightly grasped the area where her hair split into two sections. She took this as a positive sign and continued, swirling her tongue around my clit. I bucked my hips into her face, desperately wanting more. She kept going, now sticking two fingers into my dripping pussy. I thrusted even harder, feeling her slim but rough fingers curl inside of me. 

I quickly found myself shuddering with pleasure and screaming the girl’s name to her delight. Tenko took her soaked fingers out of my entrance, proceeding to put them into her mouth as I watched.  
She complimented my body lovingly, while I panted and shivered. 

I swiftly grabbed her by the shoulders and tugged her down, making her sit in front of me, us both facing each other on the bed. I smiled.

“Thank you. That was amazing.” 

“I don’t think any male could do that.” She wholesomely grinned back at me. 

I pulled her closer, wrapping my arms around her muted blue top. She rested her chin on my shoulder, and we stayed there, breathing relaxed. 

...

She lifted her head from my body, the two of us remembering the specifics of the rules.

..both of them have an orgasm.

“Y/n, now we have to..”

“I know.”

I gestured for her to sit in the position on the bed that I was before. She did so after sliding off her short skirt and underwear that matched her purple headband. I smirked when I saw that it was soaked through. Tenko started to breathe heavily as I approached her the same way she did I. Crawling forward, I stopped when my knees were aligned with hers. I heard her breathing pause, most likely nervous, as I met her eyes and smiled widely at her. 

With one of my hands I grabbed one of Tenko’s, and I felt it shiver under my touch. With my other, I leaned down and slowly inserted three fingers, one at a time, into the long haired girl. She let out a moan. I carefully thrusted my fingers in and out of her, all while occasionally glancing up to her face. She moaned as I continued to move my fingers, focusing on the spongy area on the top of the inside. She was getting so loud that I was worried the people in the other rooms would hear us, assuming that they were next to this room. I didn’t stop though, only thrusting faster as her hips matched my rhythm needily.

Still using my fingers, I added my tongue. I dragged it through and around the top part of her labia, stopping before her clit. She moaned desperately, trying to push my tongue over her sensitive part by using her hips. I removed my other hand from holding hers, and instead used it to push on her hip on one side and hold her down. She whimpered, and I took complete control. 

I fingered her faster, curling my fingers repeatedly. I also continued to tease her with my mouth, planting kisses and licking right around her clit. Her moans motivated me to give her what she wanted, and drag my tongue over the bundle of nerves. I only had to do that a few times before Tenko was screaming my name. 

“Y/N, yes! Please don’t stop~” 

I salivated more on her clit and used that to lick it faster, the girl’s body spasming because of me. I thrusted my fingers inside of her with the same high-speed tempo.

“Oh! Y/N!”

She moaned my name loudly in between breathless gasps.

“I- I’m- So good!!”

I felt my friend cum hard onto my fingers and tongue. I stroked her walls slowly as the muscles constricted around my fingers. I then pulled them out, creating a strand of fluid which I quickly lapped up. I take my hand away and finish licking, feeling her shiver and whimper out of sensitivity.

I took that as a sign to sit back. I placed myself in front of her, watching her ragged breathing slow down.

I reached down to pick up her clothes that were dropped on the floor and I handed them back to her. I also grabbed my underwear and put it back on under my dress. Clothed once again, I went to sit next to Tenko. 

So, can we live now? We finished the motive. Right? That was all we had to do. 

Like mind reading, the door of the room opened right after the candles disappeared and the lights turned back on. I quickly hugged Tenko. 

“That wasn’t so bad.” I joked.

“Yeah.” She kept talking. “I really- enjoyed this. Thank you y/n.” 

“I mean- it’s not like it was my choice. But, I think I would have tried to make this happen anyway.” 

“Really? I- I love you Y/n!” 

Uhh isn’t it kind of weird to say that to someone you met a few days ago? Well, I guess these circumstances are weird all around, and this makes a little sense. I mean, we both liked each other before this.. and we just had sex.

“I love you too, Tenko”

She leaned in to kiss me again and I let her. She cupped my cheeks with her hands as we kissed passionately.

“They’re finally done!” Monokuma’s small voice exclaimed. “Humans are so gross.” 

I heard many footsteps approaching the doorway of this room, the rest of the students crowding around. They stared at Tenko and I

The girl had her eyes closed and apparently wasn’t listening to anything as she kissed me. I broke off the kiss as fast as I could, but some of the people managed to see it. I was mortified, and Tenko was too as soon as she realized.

...

I sat in my bed. So embarrassed about the events of the morning. Why did everyone have to see that?


	2. Kokichi Ouma X Miu Iruma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I- am sorry for this..
> 
> Also, there is no confirmed age for these characters.
> 
> (Approximate reading time: 8 minutes)

Kokichi woke up to the memory of the announcement from the previous day. Monokuma had told everyone that they were going to have to do something called ‘The Pairing.’ Whatever that means, he thought. At Least it doesn’t sound boring. He did wonder who he would be paired with, and to do exactly what, though. 

Miu thought the same. Except she suspected the obvious answer to what ‘The Pairing’ could be. He’s going to make us fuck each other. Haha. 

Each of them walked into the dining hall along with everyone else. Greetings went by quickly, followed by Monokuma arriving to everyone’s uneasiness. The bear made his snarky comments, while everyone else listened and waited. 

‘Each pair will have an assigned action that they must do, and if they don’t, it will be considered breaking the rules.’ 

Gasps emerged from the crowd of students.

Miu looked around and saw people disappear into thin air, their confused expression frozen. 

‘What the fuck is this..?’ 

Monokuma smirked to himself, thinking every one was gone. 

‘Little do they know, they all have the same activity.. puhuhu.’

Miu had no time to react to hearing that, because she felt what looked like the same thing that had happened to the others. She quickly lost her senses. 

Kokichi watched Miu slowly vanish, and realized he was the only one left. That didn’t last for long when he found his vision going blurry and then completely blind. His body seemed to disintegrate before forming the way it was originally, in a strange new room. 

‘What.. Kokichi?? I’d rather get killed then be forced to fuck you.’ She laughed.

‘Where’d you get that idea from? Dirty bitch..’

She suddenly lost her confidence. ‘I was only joking..’ Miu whimpered. 

‘Whatever. Where are we anyway?’ Kokichi glanced around and his eyes landed on a white sheet of paper attached to the door. 

He started reading:

To the people in this room:  
Welcome to your first motive called ‘The Pairing’   
Each pair has a different room, and a different mandatory activity. If you are in this room, your activity is to have sex with each other until both of you have an orgasm. Any type or position is fine. Remember, the cameras are watching.

‘What.’ Kokichi said slowly. ‘There’s no way- but I guess you were right Miu.’ He laughed. 

‘No- No- this can’t be. Not you.’

‘Oh come on Miu, I know you want to.’ He teased. 

Her expression changed, starting to accept the reality as Kokichi opposed her thoughts.

‘I guess we’re just going to wait for the punishment, then.’ The purple haired boy said enthusiastically. 

‘I- I don’t want to die.’ Miu snapped out of her shock. ‘Let’s get this shit over with. What do those rules say again?’

Miu walked up to the door and read over the rules. 

‘This is bullshit! What kind of sick bastard would make to do this- especially with you!’ She looked, disgusted, at Kokichi. Miu laughed. 

‘You’re in for a one of a kind of experience, virgin, now take off your clothes.’ The taller girl ordered him, laughing. 

‘You’re so eager, Miu.. why could that be?’ Kokichi teased. 

‘I’m not.. eager.. what makes you think that? I’m just about to give you the experience of a lifetime, because I’m a super generous girl genius.’ She smirked, hands on her hips.

‘If I died.. I wouldn’t get to see all the fun things that happen here.. so I guess I’ll do it.’ Kokichi contemplated.

They stood in anticipation for a moment until Kokichi stripped his clothes off. His pale skin illuminated by the bright lights in the ceiling. 

Miu gasped and gazed before snapping her head away at Kokichi’s mocking expressions. 

‘So? Let’s get this over with?’ 

‘Y-yeah..’ She walked up to him and slowly dropped to her knees, annoyed by his short height.

Miu slid a fingerless glove off, and used the hand to poke at Kokichi’s newly exposed parts. 

She jabbed at his stomach and thighs, occasionally remarking to the boy’s annoyance. 

‘Come oooon, Miu!’ He fakely pleaded.

She looked up to meet his indigo eyes and smirked, ignoring his requests. She prodded around his balls, earning a squeal of discomfort.

She raised a finger and flicked his flaccid dick. 

‘It’s so fucking tiny..’ Miu commented.

‘It doesn’t like you.’ Kokichi threw back.

They both chuckled, stalling their current fate. 

‘I guess we’ve got to do this..’ Miu said, staring at Kokichi’s body. 

‘We just both have to orgasm..’ The blonde’s voice trailed off.

‘Yeah! You can take control of that.. right? Or will you need me to help you-‘

She cut him off. ‘We can think about that later.. I have to fuckin’ get you off now..’ She rollled her eyes and whispered. ‘I don’t want to do this.’ Miu pushed the thought away.

Kokichi’s gaze was wandering, waiting for something to happen, when he felt something. A sudden sensation of warmth on the head of his dick, before it was removed. 

‘Ehh, eww..’ Miu spat after placing her tongue on the slowly hardening object in front of her. 

Kokichi looked down. ‘You don’t like it??’ He exaggeratedly sobbed, trying to get a reaction. 

‘You taste like.. literal shit.’ Miu commented, looking at the boy. 

He stopped his temporary act. ‘Does that mean you’ve eaten shit before? I wouldn’t doubt it..’ He faded off, smirking. 

Discouraged, Miu decided to get it over with faster, she wrapped her ungloved hand around Kokichi’s semi-hard dick, and started to stroke it. 

‘O-oh.. maybe what you brag about i-is true..’ The purple-eyed boy teased, his breath starting to grow ragged. 

Miu grinned, expertly moving her hand over his dick, paying attention to the sensitive areas. 

Kokichi let his head fall back, feeling his dick become more erect into Miu’s grip. 

They continued, silent except for a few heavy breaths from Kokichi. 

He started to buck his hips to meet her hand faster, them going at the same steady rhythm. It kept going for a few minutes with no result.

‘Kokichi, we need to fucking get out of here.. so can I-‘

‘Uhh! Miu! I know, but this is the one good thing you’ve ever done. I can’t let you stop now..!’

‘No, it’s-‘ 

She pulled her hand away and placed it on the hip of his small frame. Kokichi’s light dick stuck straight out and visibly throbbed as the girl watched. 

‘What’d you do that for??’ He asked.

The blue-eyed girl didn’t verbally respond, instead letting the head of his dick slide through her thin lips, causing him to carefully moan.

‘Oh! That’s okay.. this is better..’ He threw his head back again, eyes rolling with it. He held onto the hand that was on his hip, using it so he could thrust harder into Miu’s mouth. He used the other to grip her hair, for the same purpose.

‘I told you! Experience of a fuckin’ lifetime!’ She proudly repeated, muffled because of the boy’s cock. 

Miu kept kneeling, steadying the boy in front of her with her hand, and pleasing him with her mouth. She bobbed her head quickly, swirling her tongue all around on the inside. She listened to Kokichi’s reluctant moans and whimpers, him wanting to get out alive. She smiled against his dick as his sounds grew louder, and he announced his near orgasm. 

Miu affirmed it by suddenly deepthroating him, gagging and catching him off guard with too much stimulation. Kokichi moaned all throughout his orgasm, body tensing then shivering intensely. Miu kept bobbing through it, feeling his warm cum spill down her throat, she smiled against his base. Once she was sure he was done releasing the salty fluid, she pulled her head away, to look up at him for a second. She saw his relaxed gaze, and she put the head of his cock in her mouth, licking in dry. 

He shook harder in sensitivity and she backed away and stood up slowly. 

Kokichi reached for his dropped clothes, and eventually had them all on again. 

‘Okay! Now we’ve just got to wait for that door to open.’ Miu said cheerily. 

‘Uhh, Miu, you have to cum too..’ 

‘Oh! That’s right.. but.. not.. with you? You already.. should I just..’

Like answering her questions, the room suddenly turned dark, and they heard a mechanical whirring from the back of the room. 

In the back of the room, the red bed they had only noticed a little bit before was flipping around to reveal a smooth metal board with multiple straps that seemed to fit a person. They walked towards it and as soon as they did, a white sheet like the one on the door appeared on the board. 

Miu hesitantly looked at it, and started reading:

To the people reading this, it seems to the cameras that you are having trouble with your assignment. Here are a few things that will help you, based on your files. You know who it’s for. 

She took the paper and crumpled it up embarrassingly. Right after that, a vibrator appeared on the dark wood table next to the ‘bed.’

‘Miu..What does this mean..?’ Kokichi asked teasingly and giggled. ‘Do you need me to..’

‘The cameras are watching us?? They should have fucking told us!! Then I would have put on a show for them!’

‘Okay. Take off your clothes. Or do you need me to do that for you..’ Kokichi instructed jokingly. 

‘N-no..’ She started removing her elaborate uniform of straps and buckles. She got out of all of the rest of her clothes quickly, leaving Kokichi to imitate dumbfoundedness as he does. 

‘I know, I know. I look fuckin’ amazing, don’t I?’ Miu genuinely played along. 

The boy giggled causing Miu to be desperate for praise. He pointed to the metal board which was now raising itself to an almost vertical position. 

Miu stepped closer to it, and turned around to attach the straps over her, starting with the ones around her ankles. She attached those, making it seem like she’s hovering a few inches off the ground. She next did the ones around her thighs, the leather squeezing her pale flesh. Then her stomach, and shoulders, unable to do her arms. 

Kokichi noticed her struggle, and stepped closer. He did the straps, tying her arms to the panel. 

‘Hurry up-‘ Miu whimpered.

He did, glancing over Miu’s body suspended on the metal board by many straps. The boy reached for the silver vibrator nearby. He grasped it in his pale hand and slowly walked up to face Miu, her expression contorted with nervous anticipation. 

‘Just do it already!’ She exclaimed, watching Kokichi stand in front of her, holding the metal object. He grinned and turned it on, pressing a button on the smooth surface.

He raised the vibrator to Miu’s body, dragging it over the skin on her inner thighs slowly. She whimpered, shivering. He carefully brought it up over her folds, creating a wet spot on the soft tip of the device. The girl continued to squirm in the straps, annoyed at Kokichi’s teasing. He moved It all over her pale flesh, avoiding the parts she was trying to get it to touch. 

He grinned cruelly as she begged and shuddered, finding enjoyment in this opportunity. 

Her hips violently thrusted, trying to bring the head of the vibrator to her sensitive areas to no success. She pleaded helplessly, truly vulnerable to the boy’s antics for the first time. Miu grew still, suspended at the slight angle, waiting for the purple haired boy to give her what she wanted.

He soon tired of his efforts, bringing the object in his small hand from her stomach to her wet crotch. She moaned lightly, rolling her eyes back slightly. He dragged it up, pressing the vibrator onto the area over her clit. She parted her lips, moaning. He held it there for a few seconds, before discovering a couple more small buttons on the device.

He pressed the top one, to both people’s satisfaction. He heard the buzzing of the machine become louder, followed by Miu’s moans copying it. 

Kokichi moved the vibrator in small circles, the grin frozen on his face. Her body started to shudder, her moans growing even louder. She paused and tensed, before convulsing with a groan. Kokichi pulled the vibrator away.

‘Not too bad, loser.’ She remarked after a few seconds of moaning and shivering.

The boy laughed and went to place the device back on the small table, even though the head was lightly soaked with Miu’s fluids. 

He walked back to the girl, and started to undo the straps for her.


End file.
